


Fuel for the Imagination

by missmagnus (FangirlTrash)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fake Fangs, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTrash/pseuds/missmagnus
Summary: Prompt - Helen x Abby, fake fangs, dirty talk





	Fuel for the Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/gifts).

> Thanks @Rinari for beta-ing for me and putting up with me throughout this process.

“Fuck!” muttered Abby. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Will.

“Oh, I just spilt some of my drink.”

“Ah,” Will responded, continuing to pursue the selection of spooky cupcakes the Big Guy had whipped up for the annual Sanctuary Halloween party.

_ You liar! You’ll need to learn to lie better if you don’t want him to notice. _ Abby cleared her throat, glancing around the room. _ Try to blend in, you’re sticking out like a sore thumb. Fucking hell I need to get myself under control, but damn why did she have to wear that? Halloween is always fucking hell, but god seeing her like this, all tight black leather and that damn corset. Oh god are those fangs? _

* * *

_ “Oh god yes! There. Fuck. Bite me! Now! Oh god don’t stop! Oh. Fuck. Me.” Abby groaned, her hands burrowed in Helen's hair. _

_ “Isn’t that what I’m doing already darling?” Helen asked smugly, her grin appearing in Abby's line of sight for a split second. Then Helen’s mouth dropped back to Abby’s neck, as her fingers curled deep inside of her, her thumb pressing down hard on Abby’s clit whilst her teeth grazed along her skin, “Here? Do you want me to bite you here?” Helen nipped at the skin, “or here?” she asked, her tongue darting out, swiping across one of the tendons of Abby's neck. “Want my teeth sinking into you whilst you cum hard around my fingers?” Helen teased. Abby's grip tightened and she let out a loud moan, pulling at Helen's hair, whilst Helen pressed herself closer, the force of her thigh behind her fingers. _

_ “Yesss... oh please.” Abby's legs locked around Helen’s waist. “I need you to keep touching me, please don’t stop, I need you so badly.” _

_ Helen chuckled deeply, “Does it turn you on that everyone's only inches away, just this door separating us, that someone could hear us, could walk by and hear me fucking you against this door? That boy you claim to love could hear the way you sound when you cum for me, the way you actually sound, not the way you pretend for him?” _

* * *

  


“Did you want one of these?” Will asked, nudging Abby. She blinked, suddenly realising where she was. She felt warm all over. God she must be bright red, and her palms were sweaty. She needed to get out of here now, cool down and pull herself together. “Erm, no thanks. I just need some air and to freshen up, I'll be right back,” she responded, quickly making her way to the nearest corridor to locate a bathroom.

The moment the door closed behind her she took a deep breath and ran her hands over her face and through her hair. Walking towards a mirror hanging on the wall, she started at her reflection. God what was wrong with her? She needed to get her brain under control: that had spiraled very fast, falling deep with her imagination on overload. She could still feel how her body was reacting to dream!Helen, the tension sitting in her shoulders, the flush across her chest, her blood pumping in her ears. She was so caught up in the flashes of memory, the way Helen felt pressed against her; she didn’t hear the door click open behind her.

“Is everything alright?” Her voice cut straight through Abby's mind and that British accent went straight to her core. 

“Helen?” 

"You left in a hurry, and seemed a bit flustered."

“Yeah, I was just a little warm and wanted some fresh air.” 

“Ah, so nothing to do with me then? I was worried I’d done something to startle or offend you. You were watching me, and then you suddenly hurried off."

Silence. Abby didn’t know what to say. Helen had seen her looking. 

Helen closed the door behind her and cautiously walked towards Abby, looking at her in the mirror’s reflection. “I like your outfit.” Helen prompted.

“Ah yeah, I’m not one for dress up so, work clothes and a knock-off FBI badge. I had a thing for Dana Scully when I was younger so...”

Helen chuckled, smiling warmly, her hand reaching out to push a strand of hair out of Abby’s face as she turned towards her. “Well if you’re playing Scully then shall I play Mulder?” Abby blinked, startled. _ Did she mean… _

Helen continued staring at Abby, grinning menacingly. She smirked and ran her tongue across her fake teeth, moving closer. “And what about my costume? What do you think of it?” She stood leaning over Abby. “Does it meet your approval?” Abby gulped in air, “Do you think I would pass as a vampire? Or do I need to try a little harder? Maybe I should be attempting to sink my teeth into you?” 

Abby stood there in shock. Was Helen flirting with her, talking about attempting to bite her? Could she hear her thoughts, read her mind…?

Before Abby even had a chance to process the words coming out of her mouth, they were out there. “I mean, if you really wanted to get into the character, you could practice your biting on me..” What was she thinking? _ What a stupid thing to say. _ God she was such an idiot; she needed to get out of here right now before she embarrassed herself even more. But then Helen’s lips were on hers, her nose bumping against hers, their bodies moving closer together. Before she knew what was happening she was being pressed up against the nearest wall, her hands were grasping at Helen’s sides, she didn’t want to let her go, didn’t want her mouth or hands to disappear. _ Oh fuck is that her thigh pressing between mine_? 

Helen’s lips momentarily detached from hers, she allowed Abby to take a much needed deep breath, “Have I presumed too much?”

“God no! I was.. Earlier when you saw me looking, I thinking about... Well I saw that outfit and the fangs and my mind kind of fell in the gutter..” She responded, smiling, but refusing to hold Helen’s eye contact.

Helen chuckled, as she moved in to continue kissing Abby, lifting her chin up and brushing her lips across Abby’s “Well I hope I can live up to your fantasies.”

  
It felt like Helen's lips has been on hers for hours, she was lost in her, moaning, her hands lost in Helen’s hair as she ground herself down on Helen’s thigh. Helen’s mouth had moved from Abby’s lips and was now trailing down the side of her neck, to her cleavage and back. She could feel Helen’s hands on her breasts, cupping them, then moving down her sides, around her back and then cupping her ass, pulling her closer whilst simultaneously pressing her harder against the wall. Fuck, was she going to cum riding Helen’s thigh whilst her neck was marked up to high heaven? Helen must have gotten rid of those fake fangs because she could feel Helen's blunt teeth sinking into her skin now and — _ oh fuck! _ She was actually going to cum to the feeling of Helen biting her.


End file.
